Chaotic Maelstrom Shinobi and Pokemon Trainer
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith Ari, and an idea of mine. Neglected and ignored by his parents and godparents for his jinchuriki siblings, and seen as a failure by the majority of the village, Naruto finds solace in his Pokémon games on his computer. What if he was sucked into the game? Now watch as Naruto armed with new powers and abilities rises as a hero in two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic Maelstrom Shinobi and Pokémon Trainer

Prologue

Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith Ari and my idea of a neglected Naruto/Pokémon fic. Neglected by his parents and godparents for his two jinchuriki siblings, and seen as a failure, Naruto finds himself pulled into a world of adventure and magical creatures. Watch as the elemental Nations are turned on its sides now that Naruto wields the power of Pokémon.

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu/kenjutsu/puppet Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Hayate/Yugao Genma/Shizune Omoi/Karui Gaara/Matsuri OC/Delia among others

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Pokémon

Our story begins six years prior on October 10th, when Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi. A masked man had infiltrated the hidden bunker, where Minato Namikaze the Yomdaime Hokage was helping his wife Kushina Uzumaki give birth to their triplets: Naruto the eldest son, Naruko the only daughter, and finally Menma. The masked man managed to free the Kyuubi from its seal, and placed it under a powerful genjutsu. Minato, acting quickly managed to perform a special fuinjutsu that split the Kyuubi, and he sealed the yang chakra into Menma, while splitting the yin chakra between Kushina and Naruko. Minato then announced Menma and Naruko as heroes to the village, however what nobody knew, was that a mysterious figure had given Naruto a few gifts of his own.

CURRENT

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

On a peaceful day in the front yard of the Namikaze estate were Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumaki, two of the legendary sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade, along with Minato and Kushina's kids Menma and Naruko. "Tou-chan, kaa-chan, we did it" an excited Naruko squealed, as she and Menma completed the leaf-balancing exercise. "You two will be great shinobi soon" Minato said praisingly, while Kushina hugged her two children, however all wasn't well. Watching from an open window was the final member of the family. This was Naruto Namikaze. Due to his siblings having the Kyuubi's power, he was constantly neglected by his family, leading to the majority of Konoha deeming him a failure, due to not having anything special. This made Naruto very withdrawn, and only trusted a few people in the village: Hiruzen Sarutobi, the retired Sandaime Hokage, the Ichiraku family, and his best friend Izumi Uchiha. Naruto scowled at the happy family moment, before inwardly smirking. "If only those idiots knew I already know those exercises, but I'm not going to be stupid enough to let them see what I know" Naruto mused to himself. "Since they won't train me, I'll just use my Pokémon games, since I just found out I can use some of the Pokémon typing as ninjutsu." "Someday, I'll make them see how great I can be" Naruto said quietly, before sitting at his computer, and turned it on to play his game, which he modified with some special fuinjutsu to help give a more realistic feel. This time however when the power was turned on, Naruto was no longer in his room.

KETCHUM HOUSE

At a certain house in Pallet Town, Delia Ketchum was sitting numbly on the couch. The reason she was so numb, was because her child Ash had been killed in a tragic accident. A sudden burst of light engulfed the room, and when it died away, it revealed an unconscious Naruto. Delia quickly jumped to her feet, and rushed over, scooping Naruto into her arms. "BLAZE KETCHUM, GET IN HERE QUICK" Delia screamed! Half a second later, a man with wild raven hair, and chocolate brown eyes, wearing jeans, and a red t-shirt came flying into the room, followed by a large bipedal orange dragon with two horns atop its head. "Delia, what is it?" "What's-"the man's words stopped, as he saw exactly what Delia was holding. The man rubbed his eyes several times, before looking at Delia. "Seriously, what happened" he asked? "We'll find out when our guest is awake" Delia replied, before giving the dragon a look that made it shrink back. "Charizard, take our little guest upstairs, and let us know when he's awake" Delia said. The now identified Charizard let out a grunt that was the equivalent of a "yes ma'am" before taking Naruto upstairs.

TIMESKIP

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in an unfamiliar room not his own. "Ugh, what happened" Naruto said, before looking up at a Charizard that was watching him with curiosity.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"A real live Charizard" Naruto said slowly, before Charizard tilted its head towards the door, and made a gesture. Delia and Blaze slowly walked into the room, and Naruto figured out what was going on. "This might take a while" Naruto thought, before explaining how he had arrived there, and his life back in Konoha. Needless to say, both adults were beyond furious, after learning of his life. Both Delia and Blaze decided then and there to adopt Naruto as their own child, and each began teaching Naruto various skills, and would allow him to travel from their world to his world. Blaze began teaching Naruto about the world of Pokémon, to which Naruto pleasantly surprised him with his own knowledge. Delia began teaching him how to cook for himself, which he displayed a natural talent. This was the beginning of a true legend that would shake both worlds.

End Chap 1

/

Okay folks, now to explain a few things:

First, after a talk with the Sith Ari, I'll mainly focus on the gen 1 & 2 games, because I'm familiar with those games, but I'll include elements of the other games. This is because when the gen 3 games were released, I lost a good amount of vision in my left eye, and that was my better eye.

Second, expect Naruto to use the 18 typing's of Pokémon as his kekkei genkai.

Third, Naruto will use both aura and psychic abilities.

Fourth, expect elements of the Pokémon anime.

Also, the three elders are dead in the story, and I'll get into that in the next few chapters.

Finally, Izumi will be canon, not fem Itachi.

/

I'm not putting up a harem list this time, as not to ruin the surprises I have.

Now, I have a question that I would like your input on.

Do you want other Naruto verse characters to become trainers/breeders/doctors/coordinators?

Please Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chaotic Maelstrom Shinobi and Pokemon Trainer

Chap 1

/

Thank you all so much for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows for this story.

/

A/N: there will be time skips in the chapter.

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Two years have passed since Naruto fell into the Pokemon world. During that time, he learned a lot about the wondrous world of Pokemon, and had managed to learn through trial and error that he had multiple kekkei genkai based around the 18 typing, as well as inheriting some of their abilities. Naruto also befriended many of Pallet's local inhabitants, including Prof. Oak, and his family, and got along with them, well except for Prof. Oak's grandson Gary. His best friends were Siri, Ritchie, and Leaf. Naruto had also befriended a few rare Pokemon that he rescued from poachers, including his shiny Riolu, an Eevee, a Vulpix, and a shiny Dratini.

Back in Konoha, Naruto was still overshadowed by Naruko and Menma, but things had gotten better for Naruto. Itachi Uchiha had been silently observing Naruto, whenever he was training with Izumi, and had figured out Naruto was hiding his potential, and approached him with a favor.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was finishing up a training session with Izumi, when someone cleared their throat.

:AHEM!"

Naruto and Izumi both turned to see Itachi standing there. "Itachi" Izumi asked worried, seeing the look on his face? "Izumi, the coup is happening soon" Itachi said with his monotone, but one could hear the distress in his voice. "Naruto, I know you've been doing something to help prepare yourself-"Itachi was stopped, when Naruto raised his hand. "Your right Itachi-san" he said with a solemn expression. Naruto then proceeded to tell both Itachi and Izumi the events that transpired two years prior, and what he had learned. Needless to say, both were shocked. "Naruto, do you think you could ask your family, if my family, Nayori, and Izumi stay there during the time of the massacre, so they don't get caught in the line of fire" Itachi asked? I'm not sure, but I can always ask, just tell me when the massacre is happening" Naruto said, taking out a strange device, and typed something on it. (It's a small hand held version of the Poke Gear that appears in the Gold/Silver, and Crystal games.) A few minutes later, Naruto grinned. "It looks like they don't mind putting up with extra guests" he said. "Good, the massacre is in three days" Itachi informed.

TIMESKIP

Three days later found Mikoto, Sasuke, Sayuri, Nayori, and Izumi in Naruto's room. "Okay, here we go" Naruto said, as the computer whirred to life, and in a flash of light, the group was gone.

KETCHUM HOUSE

At the Ketchum house, Delia and Blaze eagerly awaited their son, and the ones who were coming along with him. A bright flash enveloped the room, and soon Naruto, along with five people appeared. "Hello, you must be our son's friends" Delia said stepping forward to meet Mikoto? "We are" Mikoto said, as Naruto and his parents helped them settle in. While the adults were talking, Naruto was giving Izumi, Sasuke, and Sayuri a look over. "It looks like I have some new students" he mused. "How would you three like me to train you in some of the techniques I've learned" Naruto asked, as the three looked at each other?

""

""

""

""

"What exactly will you be teaching" Sasuke asked, before feeling a sense of deep foreboding wash over him, as he saw Naruto with an evil grin that threatened to split his face. "Dark and maniacal laughter echoed around.

END TIMESKIP

Two years later, Naruto began his Pokemon journey, and chose a feisty Pikachu as his starter.

FLASHBACK

On Naruto's tenth birthday, Naruto was at Prof. Oak's lab bright and early. "Ah Naruto, here for your starter" the wise professor inquired, leading him into his lab? Upon entering the lab, Naruto found four Poke balls on a table. The Poke balls each had a sticker to identify which starter was in what ball. Naruto examined the line thoroughly, before picking the poke ball with a lightning bolt at the far left. "Uh Naruto, I should warn you, that poke ball holds a very feisty Pikachu" Oak said. "That's okay Prof. Oak" Naruto said, before turning the same hue of red as the top of the poke balls, when a pair of slender arms engulfed him from behind, and a pair of objects were pressed against his neck and back. Sam was trying and failing miserably to hold in his laughter, at the sight of his granddaughter Daisy flirting with Naruto. "Whiskers-kun, you weren't about to leave without saying goodbye to me were you" Daisy asked with a pout? "W-Why no Nami-chan" Naruto said, as he felt the temperature drop slightly, before returning to normal. "Phew, thank Arceus and Kami I live by that rule: Never make a woman mad" Naruto thought to himself. "Here are your five Poke balls, and a little something extra special" Sam said, as he handed Naruto a sleek wrist-mounted watch. It's a prototype Pokedex that won't be released for another year" Sam said. The watch was an ocean blue with purple Poke ball designs. (The Pokedex is box-shaped.) "Thanks Prof. Oak" Naruto said, looking over the device. "You're more than welcome Naruto, now go make Pallet Town proud" Sam said. After that, Naruto said goodbye to his parents, and began his journey.

He had many adventures, and met lifelong friends on his journey. He met Misty Water flower, and helped her become a powerful Water Pokemon trainer, and helped her and her three older sisters mend the rift between them. He gained an older brother figure in Brock, the Pewter City gym leader, though he and Misty double-teamed Brock, when it came to girls. They met new friends, and captured Pokemon, with Naruto pointing out that both Brock and Misty should catch Pokemon with different typing. Naruto challenged the Kanto gyms, and claimed their badges, and learned valuable lessons, even in defeat. He grew a very close friendship with Sabrina, the Saffron gym leader, and helped her overcome her darkness. He also grew close with Janine, daughter of Koga, the Fuchsia gym leader, when she learned he was training to be a ninja. At the Indigo conference, Naruto battled hard against several trainers, only to lose to a girl named Ashunta in the semi-finals, with his best match against a girl named Jeanette Fisher. Not long after that, Naruto had to return to his world, as the ninja academy was starting.

END FLASHBACK

NINJA ACADEMY

It was the first day of the ninja academy, and Naruto was completely bored. Their teacher Iruka had given a long-winded lecture about the founding of Konoha, making the entire class fall asleep. "All right class, its time for a taijutsu spar" Iruka announced, as the class was gone in less than a second.

TIMESKIP

Once the class was gathered outside, they were split into two groups, and faced off in short spars. Naruto had a critical eye, as he gaged his classmates, and what techniques they could learn." "Naruto vs Menma" Iruka announced, as the two made their way to the ring. "This will be easy" Menma boasted with arrogance. "Naruto kick his you know what" Sasuke whispered to his friend.

"HAJIME!"

Menma charged forward, and threw a vicious right hook/left cross combo, only for Naruto to lean back just millimeters from the place Menma had been aiming. "Let's see how you like this" Naruto thought, as he threw a quick jab, but what nobody, except Sasuke and Sayuri noticed, was the faint pinkish-purple energy that was surging through the attack. Menma was too slow, and staggered backwards. "WHY YOU LITTLE" Menma roared, as he rushed in, blindly attacking. Grabbing Menma's right hand, Naruto threw Menma in a circular motion, before slamming him into the ground with enough force to make a small crater. Iruka was about to call the match, when Menma stood up, only this time his eyes were crimson, and he was freely calling on the Kyuubi's power. "NO MENMA STOP" Iruka and Naruko shouted, as he charged. Seeing the immediate danger, Naruto slammed both hands onto the ground, causing a shockwave to fly at Menma. Menma thinking he was safe, leapt into the air, but that was far from the truth. Naruto began channeling electric energy into his fist, and fired it in a straight right hand. Unfortunately, this didn't go as planned. You see Menma mistimed the jump, and had his legs split as he came down, suffering a blow to a place no man should get hit.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"OOOH", that isn't right" Kiba said, as many of the boys agreed, while the girls were roaring with laughter at Menma's predicament.

"Oops, I wasn't aiming for that" Naruto said, sheepishly rubbing his forehead. "Well, I think you win, and that should do it for spars" Iruka said, wincing as Menma was rolling on the ground, howling in pain.

End chap 1

/

Okay folks, now to explain a few things:

The 18 typing's will be Naruto's abilities, and he can teach people how to use them.

I'll be giving flashbacks of Naruto's adventures in the Pokemon world, and he'll be actively competing in front of the majority of Konoha during his battles.

I went with some of the Uchihas finding out his secret, since it works an angle I'm planning.

/

Also, the whole thing of making a woman mad is something I know isn't plausible. I try not to make a girl mad in a direct way, and there is a story behind that.

Now I have a few questions I need your feedback on:

What typing's should Naruto teach Hinata?

Do you want Hinata to be a coordinator or a Poke-stylist? (If coordinator, Solidad will be her teacher.)

What girls do you want from the Narutoverse or the Pokemon world to be paired with Naruto? (10-12 girls from both, and please give me a legitimate reason for it, not "she's hot" or "it's supposed to be this way.")

Feel free to send me suggestions via review, comment, or PM.

Naruto's Riolu: Steadfast

Rock Smash

Low Kick

Bulk Up

Swords Dance

Karate Chop

Growl

Tail Whip

Egg: Brick Break

Aura Sphere

Bullet Punch

Close Combat

Copycat

Naruto's Eevee: Adaptiblity

Shadow Ball

Tackle

Bite

Growl

Tail Whip

Quick Attack

Helping Hand

Trump Card

Naruto's Vulpix: Flashfire (Fire Absorb Hidden)

Flamethrower

Baby Doll Eyes

Confusion

Flame Charge

Roar

Tail whip

Leer

Egg: Fire Blast

Will "O" Wisp

Sunny Day SolarBeam

Overheat

Shadow Claw

Psychic

Inferno

Naruto's Dratini:

Twister

Leer

Wrap

Dragon Dance

Dragon Pulse

Egg: Dual chop

Dragon Claw

Dragon Rush

Outrage

Steel Wing

Flamethrower

Fire Blast

Blizzard

Thunder

Hydro Pump

Brick Break

Naruto's Pikachu: Static (Lightning Rod Hidden)

Thunder Wave

Growl

Agility

Tail Whip

Charm

Thunderbolt

Charge

Swift

Spark

Iron Tail

Egg: Thunder

Electric Terrain

Charge Beam

Volt Tackle

ThunderPunch

Mega Kick

Mega Punch

Feint

Zap Cannon

Please Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chaotic Maelstrom Shinobi and Pokémon Trainer

Chap 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Some of you have asked what will happen to Menma after getting beat up by his supposed failure of a brother. This chapter will show the end result of that, as well as a few others catching a beatdown at Naruto's hands, as well as a start of a huge six on six Pokémon battle for Naruto.

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Pokémon

NINJA ACADEMY

It was the end of the school day, and the academy had just let out. Students quickly rushed out the building and greeted their parents. Kushina smiled brightly, when she saw her two children, but frowned when she saw Iruka and Mizuki each torking on Menma's ears, while Naruko held the collar of Menma's shirt. "Kushina-sama, your son is in major trouble" Iruka said, before Mizuki took over.

"Your son was pitted against your other son Naruto in a taijutsu spar today, and Naruto actually got the better of Menma, however Menma decided it was necessary to freely use the Kyuubi's chakra" Mizuki said, making Kushina's eyes widen in surprise. "The shocker was Naruto still managed to pull a rabbit out of his hat, so to speak" Mizuki said with a very impressed look. "One more thing, you should set Menma right when it comes to being around the girls in class, because he keeps bothering them on being his girlfriend, and he's picked up his gloating from Jiraiya-sama" Mizuki finished, making Kushina's eyes narrow at her son, who now paled dramatically. Without a word, Kushina nodded to the two Chunin instructors, before both she and Naruko hauled Menma up by the ears, twisting and yanking on it, while marching towards the Namikaze estate, amongst the girly screams from Menma, and the bouts of uproarious laughter from all of the students, especially the girls.

Naruto, who had just exited the building himself, could only shake his head in amusement. "Better you and Brock that suffer that fate than me" Naruto said in a low singsong tone, before seeing a group of older students circle around two of his classmates: Hinata Hyuuga and Yakumo Kurama.

"Well well well boys look at what we got here" the leader said, as both girls huddled together. "I say we teach the Hyuuga humility" one flunky said.

"I don't think so" a voice said, making all look to see Naruto calmly staring at them impassively. "I'll only say this once: step away from the Hyuuga and Kurama heiresses, and nobody will get hurt" Naruto said evenly.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"GET HIM" the leader shouted, as he and his six stooges charged Naruto. Shaking his head, Naruto launched himself into the fray. One flunky charged head on at Naruto, only for Naruto to stop and smirk. Seeing this, the flunky kept charging, until he slammed into Naruto, only for Naruto to stand there. "Ha, I got you-"the flunky then let out a scream of pain, as fire erupted from his body. The kid fell on the ground, rolling over to desperately stop the burning sensation going through his body. The others stopped, and looked at their comrade, before another began weaving handseals. "Katon: Great Fireball" he said, unleashing a medium-sized fireball that sped towards Naruto. Much to the bullies' shock and horror, Naruto was unfazed. "Thanks, but all you did was make me a little stronger" Naruto said, before building up electric energy around him, before tackling the stunned bully. "WHY YOU LITTLE" the bully said, trying to move, only for him to feel a buildup of electricity in his body, paralyzing him. A third bully snuck up behind Naruto, and threw a punch, only to feel a pink energy enter his body, making him fall to the ground. Naruto then charged the last four bullies, and delivered a powerful pair of karate chops in an "X" formation, knocking out the first bully. Turning in one swift movement, Naruto threw a low kick at the second, knocking him flat, caught the incoming fist of the third bully, and gave him a powerful judo throw, making him fly into the leader, knocking them both out.

"CLAP!" "CLAP!" "CLAP! "CLAP!" Turning, Naruto saw the students, parents, Iruka, Mizuki, Suzume, and both Hinata and Yakumo applauding. "Thanks I think" Naruto said nervously, itching the back of his head, before having a sense of dread go up his spine, and looked to see an indigo and brown blur coming straight at him.

"Uh oh" Naruto got out, right as the blur met him.

"THUD!"

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING US" both Hinata and Yakumo said, burying themselves against Naruto, while pecking his cheeks.

"Lady Hinata" a voice called, as a man walked forward. Hinata immediately stood up to meet the man. "Ko-san, this young man saved me" Hinata said. The now identified Ko gave a nod of appreciation to Naruto, and took Hinata towards the Hyuuga compound. Naruto then found himself being dragged by Yakumo towards the Kurama clan compound. While walking, Naruto felt a sense of darkness from the Kurama heiress. "I wonder" Naruto mused silently.

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

At the Namikaze estate, Menma was in the backyard, getting thoroughly getting a beatdown that would make the one Jiraiya got from Tsunade in their younger years look tame. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MENMA NAMIKAZE, YOU ARE TOO NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER EVER TO USE THE KYUUBI'S CHAKRA ON YOUR BROTHER" Kushina bellowed in absolute fury, giving a hard slap to her now quivering son. "Kushi-chan, what did Menma do" Minato asked, walking into the backyard? "Your son apparently thought it a good idea to use the Kyuubi's chakra on Naruto during a spar at the academy" Kushina said.

""

""

""

""

""

Minato stood there frozen. He knew Menma hated Naruto for being weak, but he never expected something like that. He inwardly knew as a father he should have done more, but as a leader he felt he had to do what was for the better good. "B-But dad, h-he used elemental energy in the spar" Menma said, trying to stand. Unfortunately for Menma, he never made it to a vertical base, as his eyes glazed over, and his head felt like it was on a spin cycle. His legs gave way, and he hit the ground.

TIMESKIP

KONOHA HOSPITAL

At Konoha hospital the Namikaze family, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were waiting for Menma to come out of the ER. A few minutes later, a smiling Rin approached the group. "Well I have good news and bad news" Rin said. "Is my little baby all right" Kushina asked worriedly, not seeing the scowl Rin had? "If I may continue" Rin said, making everyone look back at her? "Menma is going to recover, however due to the release of electric energy into his system, it completely fried all of his nerves in his manly area, however we also detected a poison that also seemed to damage the receptors around that area" Rin said, a ghost of a smile on her face. She had recently heard about how the Namikaze family, the people she and Kakashi, her brother in all but blood had neglected Naruto, and of Naruto's secret through Mikoto, Nayori, and Izumi, and she was livid. She had seen firsthand how arrogant and spoiled Menma and Naruko acted, so what she was about to say gave her the utmost pleasure. "Menma can no longer sire children" Rin said, with a 1,000 watt smile, completely shocking her former friends, before walking away. "I think Kakashi and I should go visit Naruto soon" she thought, before disappearing around a corner. Once out of eye and earshot, Rin had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I wonder what kind of energy that was that Naruto used on Menma?" "I've never seen anything like it, and evidently its more potent then biju chakra, if Kyuubi hasn't been able to counteract it." Back with the Namikaze family Kushina had fainted, only to be caught by Naruko. "Naruko, please take your mother home, while I have a talk with Jiraiya and Tsunade" Minato said, as Naruko nodded, as she dragged her mother outside, and towards their home. Once they were gone, Minato hirashined to the Hokage office with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

HOKAGE OFFICE

At the Hokage office, the three reappeared, and Minato activated a silencing barrier. "This is unacceptable" Minato said in a furious tone. "Naruto shouldn't have been able to use elemental affinities, since he hasn't had any form of training" he said, as both sannin nodded. "I'm willing to bet he's done illegal experimentation on himself, so we'd pay him attention" Jiraiya said. "If that's the case sensei, I have a mission for you" Minato said. "I want you to look into anyone who knows my son, and see if you find anything, and report it back" Minato said, as Jiraiya nodded. "Tsunade, I doubt what Rin said is true, so I want you to heal Menma" Minato said. "I have to have a male heir, and Menma is stronger than Naruto ever will be" he said. "I'll look into why Menma wasn't healed by Kyuubi" Minato said, deactivating the silencing barrier. The trio then left, completely unaware a certain cat-masked anbu had overheard their conversation.

"Serves those idiots right" the figure thought, while stepping out of the shadows. "They'd say that since they never saw him for years, and now something like this happens" the figure said. "I've personally seen how arrogant Menma and Naruko have grown, thinking just because they are the jinchuriki of Kyuubi, and their heirs of the Hokage makes them better than everybody." "Though I feel sorry for Naruto, since I've seen the way Naruko looks at him expectantly, and he completely ignores her." "Now to report to Sandaime-sama" the figure said, before disappearing in a shunshin.

TIMESKIP

A week after the spar at the academy, things had been hectic for Naruto. Naruko had been hounding him about what he did to Menma, only for Sasuke and Sayuri to save him. The only other things that had happened to Naruto, was going to meet the parents of Hinata and Yakumo respectively, as well as Jiraiya attempting and failing miserably to confront him about his skills.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was enjoying a peaceful afternoon at the waterfall, when the peace was shattered.

"NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO!"

There standing several feet away was Jiraiya, and he didn't look thrilled. "Oh joy, to what do I owe the absolute displeasure of seeing my failure of a godfather" Naruto asked mockingly? "All right you punk, I know for a fact you've been doing illegal experiments on yourself like my former teammate Orochimaru, now admit it" Jiraiya said.

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Me experiment on myself, what a joke" Naruto said, before avoiding Jiraiya's strike. "Why Jiraiya, I'm shocked and appalled" Naruto taunted, making the ero-sanin even angrier. "Attacking an academy level student, with no sound evidence." Naruto continued. "Perhaps I should have charges pressed against you for slander, since I never did such things" Naruto finished.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE PUNK!" Jiraiya bellowed in blind fury, charging towards Naruto. "No other option" Naruto thought, weaving fast handsigns. "Grass: Spore" Naruto whispered, before spewing out several tiny spores that made contact with Jiraiya, making him stop, before collapsing to the ground in a false death state. "Glad that's over and done with" Naruto said turning to leave, only to see Mikoto, along with Hitomi Hyuuga, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Impressive, I must say" Hitomi said. "Indeed" Hiruzen said, as he looked at Naruto. "I do believe those games of yours have definitely paid off in your training" Hiruzen said. Naruto just turned ripe as a tomato from the compliments. "Anyway, Hitomi wanted to inform you that their clans are your political allies, as thanks for saving their daughters" Mikoto informed. "Thank you, and if I may ask a request" Naruto asked in a humble tone? "What would that be" Hiruzen asked? "I ask that Jiraiya doesn't remember me hitting him with my technique" Naruto said. "I want to keep the rest of my powers and abilities secret for as long as possible" Naruto said, as the adults nodded.

END FLASHBACK

After that incident, Naruto returned to the Pokémon world, where he traveled to the orange Islands, to obtain the mysterious GS ball, and get some more training. Naruto and Misty had a heartfelt goodbye with Brock, and gained a new friend in Tracey Sketchit, a Pokémon watcher. It was through this connection, Tracey met the legendary Prof. Oak, and Naruto gained experience as a Pokémon watcher, and a friend in sketching. Naruto than competed against the four members of the Orange crew: Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana, obtaining the right to challenge their leader Drake.

CURRENT

PUMMELO STADIUM

The morning of the championship battle had arrived, and Naruto, Misty, and Tracey were heading towards the stadium. "Ready for this Naruto" Misty asked, slipping her hand into his own? "Mist, to be perfectly and brutally honest, I feel nervous as heck" Naruto said. "I prepared as best I could, but if there's one thing I've learned not just as a trainer, but as a future shinobi, it's to expect the unexpected" Naruto finished, as Tracey nodded. "It's a life lesson as well" Tracey said. One never knows what could be around the next corner, so always be prepared" Tracey finished. "That reminds me, did you make it so your friends could watch from their world" Misty asked, as Naruto nodded.

KONOHA

All across Konoha at the various clan compounds, the jonin lounge, and the shinobi academy people were waiting anxiously to see Naruto's battle.

PUMMELO STADIUM

Naruto and Drake were standing on the field ready to begin. "May the best man win" Naruto said, as he gave Drake a firm handshake. "Same to you friend" Drake said. Both then sent out their first Pokémon, Naruto's Pikachu, and a Ditto for Drake.

PIKACHU VS DITTO

"All right Pikachu start off with Quick Attack" Naruto called to his friend. "Ditto Transform, and do the same" Drake said. In a flash of light, Ditto was now a carbon copy of Pikachu, and raced forward to meet the original, white streaks trailing behind them. "Pikachu, use your tail to jump up, and use Thunderbolt" Naruto called. Pikachu launched itself into the sky, and unleashed a powerful thunderbolt that struck Ditto head on. Ditto screamed, as the electric energy bombarded it, and spun around and shot forward, right as Pikachu came down. "Hit it with Quick Attack" Drake shouted, only for Naruto to smirk. "Intercept with Swift, and counter with Charm" Naruto said calmly.

STANDS

In the stands, Misty Tracey, Siri, Leaf, and Daisy Oak were watching the battle unfold. "That's a smart move to use speed and agility like that, and then block what could be a turning point, and then use a distraction move" Tracey analyzed. "No kidding, and this is just the first round of their battle" Misty said.

NINJA ACADEMY

At the academy, the other students were glued to the action. "That's pretty sound strategy to use, especially since Naruto's practically going into the battle blind" Sasuke said, while Sayuri nodded. "Troublesome, but I think I figured out Naruto's strategy for the round" Shikamaru said. The others looked to him expectantly. "He knows he's battling blind, so he's going for moves that will disorient his opponent, as well as damage, and trying to go for a quick win, but he has one other advantage in his favor for this round" Shikamaru said. "That would be what exactly" Ino asked, only for her classmates Ami and Sakura to widen their eyes in realization. "Ditto can't hold up against Pikachu, because of its physical conditioning, meaning it won't be able to keep up with Pikachu's stamina" both girls said, while Shikamaru nodded. "It is a logical maneuver" Shino said, as he kept analyzing the battle. "You know, I'm starting to see how Naruto beat Menma the other day" Fuki said, making everyone look at her. "Look at how Naruto battles, and look at what we saw the other day in the spar" she said, while Sasuke, Sayuri, and Shikamaru smirked. "He incorporated some of the moves he's seen Pokémon use into his style" Sakura surmised, while Fuki nodded. "I just happened to catch him, and some of his Pokémon training a few days ago after the spar" Fuki said.

FLASHBACK

Fuki was taking a peaceful stroll through the streets of Konoha, when she noticed Naruto walking ahead of her. Being curious about her fellow Uzumaki, Fuki quietly followed her cousin, until they came to an open training field that had a waterfall feeding into a crystal blue lake. Hiding behind a shady tree, Fuki watched with curiosity, before her eyes widened in absolute shock, when Naruto seemingly summoned a blue turtle with its tail rolled up, a large orange dragon, with two horns on its head, and teal on the underside of its wings, a strange bluish-green creature with a pink bulb on its back, a brown bull with three tails, a bizarre blue sea creature with a shell on its back, and a little yellow mouse with red sacs on its cheeks, and its tail was shaped like a lightning bolt. Fuki's mouth was so wide at the sight, she didn't even realize she was being observed. A tapping on her leg made her look to see a small fox-like creature with dark brown fur on its head, legs and tail, with a cream-colored middle. Its large onyx black eyes looking up at her in curiosity.

""

""

""

""

"KAWAII!"

"Oh aren't you just the cutest and sweetest little thing I've ever seen" Fuki squealed, gently scooping the tiny fox-like creature in her arms. "I see you found my mischievous little daughter Fuki-chan" Naruto said from behind her, causing Fuki to leap into the air in surprise, while the fox-like creature shot a small orb of purple and black energy at Naruto's face, causing a tiny explosion.

"BOOM!"

When the dust died down, it revealed Naruto still standing, only his brow was twitching in slight irritation. Fuki snickered at her cousin's state. "I'm guessing you wanted to see what I'm doing" Naruto asked, as his cousin nodded? "Well, you know how I've been playing my Pokémon games, as a way to keep myself from going bonkers" Naruto said, as Fuki nodded her head sourly? "Just to make a long story short, I placed some special fuinjutsu seals on the computer to try to get a more realistic feel of the games, however something happened, and I found myself in a game, and to make it an even bigger shock, I was found by Ash's parents, and after informing them of my situation, they decided to adopt me as their own, since the Ash of that world had just passed away" Naruto explained, while Fuki nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing those Pokémon over there are Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Lapras, and Tauros" Fuki questioned, while the Pokémon confirmed her question with a shout of their name. After that Naruto told Fuki about his adventures in the Pokémon world, while she held Eevee.

ENDFLASHBACK

After finishing her story, Fuki was met by silence.

""

""

""

""

""

"Personally, I'm happy for him" Sakura said, getting her classmates' attention. "We've all seen how arrogant Menma and Naruko have become, not to mention Naruko is a tsundere of the highest caliber" She said, while many others shivered at the mention of the resident tsundere jinchuriki. With that, the class went back to watching the battle.

PUMMELO STADIUM

Back at Pummelo stadium, Naruto was smirking. Pikachu had just used Charm on Ditto, causing it to fall into his next attack. "Pikachu finish Ditto with Thunderbolt" Naruto said. Pikachu nodded, as it gathered electricity and unhurled it in a huge burst. Ditto shrieked in pain, as it was hit, and reverted back to its original form, with anime swirly eyes. The referee raised his flag, announcing Pikachu as the winner. Drake smirked, as he recalled Ditto. "Pretty good Naruto, usually Ditto clenches many battles for me, but this next one's going to rock you" he said. Drake then sent out an Onix. Naruto grinned, as he recalled Pikachu. "Lead on Drake" he said, throwing his next Poke Ball.

"Squirtle I choose you" Naruto cried, as the Kanto water starter appeared on the battlefield.

End Chap 2

/

Now to explain a few things:

First, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but when Naruto was using Poison Jab, Circle Throw, Superpower, and ThunderPunch respectively, that was more on the lines of an adrenaline rush, or if any of you readers are X-men fans like I am, it was Naruto's dormant power coming to life, however with the bullies and Jiraiya, Naruto had a little more control, and will keep going in that direction, until I introduce the Tree of Beginning storyline.

Second, Naruto's aura when it is unlocked will be more dense and potent, mixing with his chakra, giving him his own unique form of nature energy. This will result in Naruto's age mode being similar to the Bond Phenomonon from the XYZ series.

Third, Minato for his part, does care for Naruto, however that is overshadowed by the desire to keep the prophecy in the right direction.

/

Now I want to ask you guys a couple quick questions:

First, Do you want me to write in a Kage Summit arc, where Mifune, A, Onoki, and Mei witness how Naruto is neglected, and Naruto invites them to watch him compete in a regional league? (More than likely it will be either Johto's Silver Conference, or the Lily of the Valley conference in Sinnoh.)

Second, when I write the Preliminary rounds and main tournament of the Chunin exams, do you want me to have the battlefields be on different terrains like meadows, lakes, a frozen pond, and so on?

Third, who do you want to see get paired with Tracey, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, and Serena from Naruto's world? (I already have a girl in mind for Brock, despite him being like Jiraiya in some aspects, but let's face it, Brock isn't obsessed with prophecies, and helps Naruto grow and develop like how he did with Ash in the anime.)

Also, as far as Naruto's harem, I'm still unsure, but I do have a few girls in mind, but I want to hear your thoughts, because I enjoy your impute.

Just tell me which girl you want to see, and give me a reason for the pairing. I will absolutely not take things like "Because its canon", "it should be this way", or "she's hot." If you want someone like Hinata or Sakura, please give me a valid reason.

/

Please read & review


	4. Chapter 4

Chaotic Maelstrom shinobi and Pokémon Trainer

Update 1

Hello everyone. This is an update to get a few things done.

First, I'll be addressing some of my reviews from the last chapter:

Pensuka: I do agree with your comment. No man should experience that, however Menma did deserve that, however the lightning part was on pure adrenaline, and when you run on pure adrenaline you tend to tap into that second gear so to speak.

Zero Fullbuster: Thanks, and glad you enjoy my story so far.

Aclux & Guest reviewer: Both of you are correct. While the idea of Naruto coming into contact with Orochimaru isn't plausible, it's the only logical point, since Naruto wouldn't be taken seriously if he just said "I actually got these elements from a video game", however the Mokuton is probably the one sub-element that will make everyone guess where he learned it, since Yamato is around. As for the Ice style & Ice moves that will probably be more difficult due to that being of the Yuki clan, and shinobi of Yukigakure, but I think we all know who will help Naruto with that. Now as it pertains to the adults being psychofanatical about the prophecy then yes. I like to think with the proper amount of training a shinobi can create their own sub-elements on their own, as well as learn elemental manipulation on their own.

Rebmul: I do like your idea of Mifune and the Kages learning about that. As for Kushina in the Pokémon world, I'm afraid I'll have to say no, but she and Delia will meet face to face, and I'll say it now, it won't be pretty.

Specter-LL7: As it pertains to Naruto having political backing in the village I agree with you, and with a confirmed idea of an early Kage Summit, Naruto will gain political backing from Mifune and the other Kages, the daimyos, and high-rank civilians like the Haruno family, Naruto will be pretty safe, and because Mebuki is on the civilian council, Naruto falls under her jurisdiction until he becomes a shinobi.

/

Second, I was thinking of doing a second version of this story, only I'll tweak a few things, so tell me what you think?

My next question for you guys is if you think characters like Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, Domino, Annie & Oakley, Shelly, Commanders Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Aliana, Bryony, and Celosia should be Naruto's big brothers/sisters, and turn on their respective organizations?

/

Third, I'm going to put Naruto's current team down.

Naruto's Kanto Team:

Naruto's Pikachu: Static (Lightning Rod) Hidden:

Swift

Quick Attack

Thunderbolt

Charm

Agility

Iron Tail

Volt Tackle

Growl

Tail Whip

Light Screen

Charge

Discharge

Egg: Zap Cannon

Electric Terrain

Thunder

Naruto's Squirtle: Torrent

Water Gun

Rapid Spin

Withdraw

Hydro Pump

BubbleBeam

Skull Bash

Aqua Ring

Water Pulse

Egg: Ice Beam

Rain Dance

Blizzard

Earthquake

Naruto's Bulbasaur: Overgrow (Chlorophyll) Hidden)

Tackle

Growl

Leech Seed

Razor Leaf

Vine whip

SolarBeam

Petal Dance Sunny Day

Toxic

Synthesis

GrassWhistle

Egg: Petal Blizzard

Leaf Storm

Grassy Terrain

Naruto's Charizard: Blaze

Flamethrower

Dragon Claw

Dragon Tail Steel Wing

Sunny Day

Slash

Leer

Dragon Pulse

Fire Fang

Overheat

Fire Punch

Fire Blast

Flare Blitz

Wing Attack

Seismic Toss

Naruto's Lapras:

Sing

Perish Song

DragonBreath

SolarBeam

Mist

Water Pulse

Icy Wind

Aurora Beam

Hail

Naruto's Tauros: Anger Point

Rage

Horn Attack

Tail Whip

Tackle

Headbutt

Zen Headbutt

Head Smash

Stomp

Fissure

Thunder

Hyper Beam

Eevee, Vulpix, Riolu, and Dratini are pretty young, and will battle during the Johto arc. This is all I'll reveal for the moment, and the remainder of Naruto's Kanto team will be seen in the next chapter.

Also, the idea of Lapras learning SolarBeam and DragonBreath are taken from Pokémon Red and Blue for SolarBeam, while DragonBreath is from Gold, Silver, and Crystal. (I'm not sure if that was a glitch, but I was able to do it with my version.)

/

Finally, for the harem, I'm going to put up four different polls to determine the harem.

I decided to divide it into these four polls:

Naruto canon pairings:

This will have the main girls from the Naruto canon, with the part 1 filler girls.

Naruto Rare Pairings:

The rare or unused girls

Pokémon Canon Shippings:

Includes the main girls from the series and the gym leaders.

Pokémon Rare Shippings:

The recurring and female characters of the day.

This is to make it so that all groups can have a fair shake, and the popular choices don't dominate.

I've put up the first poll, so head to my profile page and vote. I'll take the poll down in a month, and start the next poll.

Also so you guys know, someone asked me about Hinata, Yakumo, and Sayuri in the harem, and to that I'm going to think a little on that because I don't feel like rushing into anything, and I'll give my answer in the next chapter. Due to this, they will not be on the poll, and it wouldn't be fair to anyone who vote for other girls, and a particular girl gets in by a landslide.

This is why Cynthia won't appear on the Pokémon poll, and Diantha and the female elite four members won't appear as well as they didn't impact the canon much.

Also, Misty, Leaf, Siri, Daisy Oak, Sabrina, and Janine are not officially in the harem in the story. Right now Misty, Daisy, Leaf, and Siri are going to flirt with Naruto, while Sabrina and Janine are close friends, but that can change in the polls.

/

Next I keep forgetting to mention Siri is Yellow's name I decided to give the character.

/

Read & Review


End file.
